


Hielo y Fuego

by Klaryssa7412



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaryssa7412/pseuds/Klaryssa7412
Summary: Visenya Velaryon Targaryen es sobrina del Rey Loco a la cual han podido proteger por 15 años despues de la rebelion, pero el Rey Usurpador Robert Baratheon ha decidido que es momento de ejecutar a la "última" Targeryan que queda en poniente, por lo que su tio Monford Velaryon decide casarla con el joven Robb Stark heredero de invernalia para asi tratar de salvar su vida.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Visenya Velaryon
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

-¿Estás seguro?  
-Sí mi señor, está confirmado, el usurpador tiene planeado el asesinato de su sobrina Visenya.  
-Maldito usurpador, no ha quedado satisfecho con el asesinato en masa de toda la familia Targaryen, también quiere exterminar a mí sobrina.  
-Mi lord su sobrina es hija de Rhaenyra Targaryen y el usurpador ha querido la cabeza de todos los Targaryen, lo sorprendente es que la haya dejado vivir por 15 años sin mandar su ejecución.  
Monford Velaryon estaba más que decidido a ir a una guerra con tal de salvar la vida de su sobrina, ya había perdido a su hermano y a la esposa embarazada de éste; por culpa de Robert Baratheon, no iba a perder también a su sobrina.  
Maekor Belaerys era su hombre de más confianza, su amigo y casi su hermano. Él había estado con su familia en los momentos más difíciles, estuvo con su señor cuando el usurpador tomó el Trono de Hierro y ejecutó a cada Targaryen que encontró. Ayudó a escapar a la esposa del Rey loco embarazada y con su hijo pequeño, también había ayudado al señor de Invernalia a sacar escondido de Dorne al hijo de la hermana de este, Lyanna Stark con él príncipe Rhaegar para hacerlo pasar como bastardo del norte.  
Y sobre todo fue él quien sacó a la pequeña Visenya de 5 años de Rocadragón mientras asesinaban al resto de la familia Targaryen a los que no pudo salvar, y la llevó a Marcaderiva para que su tío la protegiese.  
Tanto la casa Velaryon como sus ahora vasallos -antes pertenecientes a la casa Targaryen- se encerraron con todas sus fuerzas. Los Velaryon son los mejores arqueros de todo poniente y su fuerza naval no tiene precedentes, además su ejército está muy bien entrenado. Por lo que él usurpador no pudo hacer nada contra ellos.  
Él nuevo Rey, Robert Baratheon no tuvo más opción que llegar a un acuerdo con Monford Velaryon de no agresión, si este se arrodillaba ante él. Monford lo hizo para así salvar a su sobrina la pequeña Visenya, pero ninguno de ellos confiaba en el otro, por lo que el señor de Marcaderiva tenía ojos y oídos en Desembarco del Rey para saber los planes del Rey en contra de su familia.  
-Tengo una idea Maekor, para proteger a Visenya, he estado pensando en ello y creo que es la mejor solución. Envía un cuervo a Invernalia, haremos una pequeña visita a Lord Stark.

Invernalia estaba patas arriba por la llegada del Señor Velaryon. No tenían idea del porqué de su visita, pero algo importante debía ser para tomar un navío por dos meses hasta las tierras norteñas y luego dos días a caballo hasta Invernalia.  
Ned Stark estaba nervioso ya que los señores de Marcaderiva eran los únicos que conocían el secreto de Jon y no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez su visita podría estar relacionada con el chico.  
Lady Catelyn por su parte estaba muy nerviosa quería que todo estuviese más que perfecto para los señores descendientes de la misma Valyria.  
-¿Son tan hermosos como dicen madre? - Sansa estaba casi tan emocionada como su madre.  
-Sí, recuerdo conocerles cuando era muy joven en algunos torneos, pero nunca he hablado con ellos, son muy imponentes, incluso un poco más que los mismos señores Targaryen. Son altos y atléticos, sus rasgos son muy finos casi como cincelados, sus cabelleras son extremadamente rubias y en algunos casos casi parecen ser blancas o plateados y sus ojos son violetas en todos sus tonos, es casi como estar viendo una divinidad.  
-wau y ¿es cierto que el fuego no les hace daño madre? -Sansa estaba cada vez más intrigada.  
-Es cierto, dicen que es porque llevan en su sangre, la sangre del dragón.  
-Eso podría explicar sus aspectos -reflexionó Sansa.

-Hey Robb a qué crees que se debe la gran visita - preguntó Theon mientras entrenaban junto a Jon.  
-No lo sé pero todos están frenéticos.  
-Nunca he visto a un Velaryon en persona y ustedes?  
-Nop- Robb y Jon estaban igualmente curiosos. -Pero supongo que debe ser algo importante para realizar un viaje semejante.

Finalmente el día esperado llegó y los señores de Marcaderiva llegaron a Invernalia. Las puertas se abrieron y una procesión Inmaculada de color verde mar y plata desfilaron hacia el castillo.  
-Ned que gusto verte de nuevo y me alegra que las condiciones sean mucho mejores que en aquella época - ambos se estrecharon fraternalmente y sonrieron como dos buenos amigos.  
-Monford el tiempo ha sido bueno contigo, también es una alegría verte nuevamente en mejores circunstancias.  
-Recuerdas a Maekor Belaerys supongo.  
-Cómo podría olvidarlo, estás casi igual que antes, no como yo, con el paso de los años marcado. - Dijo Ned en tono juguetón.  
-No puedes decir eso, estas hecho todo un Lord de Invernalia.  
-Preséntame a tu familia querido Ned -Pidió el señor de Marea Alta.  
-Encantado, ella es mi esposa Lady Catelyn - Al presentar a su esposa sus ojos se llenaron de orgullo y amor.  
-Un verdadero placer Lady Stark -Dijo besándole el dorso de la mano a lo que Cat se sonrojó adorablemente.  
-El placer es mío, mi Lord. Espero su estancia en Invernalia sea de sumo agrado.  
-Y creo que lo será, mi señora.  
-Este es mi hijo mayor Robb -Ned no podía disimular el gran orgullo que sentía por su hijo mayor.  
-Es realmente un honor conocerle al fin joven Stark, se parece mucho usted a su señor padre cuando tenía su edad, salvo por esos ojos azules Tully de su madre.  
-Gracias señor, me complace saberlo. - Dijo en voz fuerte, marcada ya por su nueva adultez acompañado de una sonrisa amplia y sincera, su apretón de manos fue igualmente fuerte y consistente, eso le agrado mucho y sabía que a su sobrina también le agradaría, odiaba los apretones de manos sosos y blandengues como solía llamarlos.  
-Esta es mi hija mayor Sansa. -era una joven hermosa y al parecer una romántica por sus ojos soñadores.  
-Y tú has sacado completamente la belleza de tu madre. -La joven se sonrojó cual doncella.  
-Es usted muy amable mi Lord.  
-Ella es mi hija menor Arya. -Parecía más bien un niño, la fuerza de su mirada no daba lugar a duda de su espíritu de guerrera, a Visenya le va a encantar pensó.  
-Creo detectar un alma de guerrera lady Stark. -La chica sonrió enormemente y me picó un ojo con camaradería.  
-Él es Bran y este es el pequeño Rickon. -Eran dos pequeños niños risueños y atentos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, le agradaron totalmente.  
-Jóvenes Stark es todo un placer conocerles.  
-Igualmente Lord Velaryon -Respondieron al unísono.  
-Él es Theon Greyjoy mí pupilo -Señaló Stark a un joven de la edad de Robb sus con ojos grises propios de las islas del hierro.  
-Sí, oí que tenías un pupilo Stark, joven Greyjoy -le tendí la mano y la tomó fuerte igual que Robb, se apreciaba que la fuerza de los hijos del hierro no lo había abandonado.  
-Lord Velaryon un honor conocerlo -Espetó de manera respetuosa.  
-Igualmente muchacho.  
-Y él ¿quién es? -Pregunté viendo a un joven de la edad de Robb junto a la familia pero claramente no uno de ellos, sospechaba que podría ser Aegon el hijo de Lyanna Stark con el príncipe Rhaegar, pero tenía mis dudas, ya que el muchacho no poseía ninguna característica Valyria procedente de su padre Targaryen, por el contrario era muy parecido a Ned Stark.  
-Él es Jon....Jon Snow -Respondió Ned esquivando la mirada del muchacho, así que este era el pequeño Targaryen, Maekor me contó que Jon fue el nombre que Lord Stark había elegido para ocultarlo. Aunque pensándolo bien, era una suerte que el joven no tuviese ningún rasgo Targaryen o habría sido muy difícil ocultarlo.  
-Un placer muchacho- Le tendí la mano y le brindé una sonrisa amable.  
-Igualmente Lord Velaryon...es..es todo un honor conocerlo. -El muchacho parecía asombrado totalmente de que le dedicara atención y miraba de soslayo a Lady Stark que lo fulminaba con odio puro. Él muchacho podría no tener rasgos Targaryen pero su voz era idéntica a la de su padre el príncipe Rhaegar.

-Bien Stark invítame a entrar que me estoy congelando en tu nieve norteña.  
-Por su puesto pasen, pasen que todos tus hombres y caballos serán atendidos y resguardados de tan nefasto frío como dices.  
Entraron al castillo riéndose como dos buenos amigos junto con la familia y Maekor.  
-Te mostrarán tus habitaciones para descanses de tal viaje.  
-No Ned, el asunto que me trae a estas tierras olvidadas es sumamente importante, podría hablar contigo y tu esposa ahora mismo, si no fuese inconveniente.  
-Por supuesto Monford así será, pero me tienes preocupado es algo grave. -Lord Stark tenía ahora su rostro serio y grave como cuando trataba temas serios que aquejaban al Norte.  
-Un poco sí, pero creo haber encontrado una solución.  
-Bien vamos a mi despacho, ¿Lady Stark nos acompañas?  
-Por supuesto Ned. Chicos nos vemos más tarde y recuerden no meterse en problemas. -Se dirigieron hacia el estudio donde el Lord de Invernalia trataba los temas más importantes consuma discreción.  
-Cuéntame ¿qué es lo que sucede? -Ned Stark estaba más que intrigado por el tema tan urgente y delicado que él señor de Marcaderiva necesitaba tocar con él y su esposa.  
-Bien iré al grano, como ya he dicho el tiempo no me favorece.  
Lord Stark no podía adivinar por más que lo intentara que era aquello tan importante y tan precario de tiempo que a Monford tanto le preocupaba.  
-Se trata de mi sobrina......Visenya Velaryon Targaryen.  
Al decir sus dos apellidos los señores de Invernalia compartieron una mirada preocupada, ya podían intuir la gravedad del asunto, porque un Targaryen vivo y en poniente no estaba para nada seguro.  
-El...........Rey Robert Baratheon ha decidido que no es conveniente que mi sobrina continúe respirando. -Su boca sabía a veneno al pronunciar el nombre del usurpador. Los señores de Invernalia no podían refutar tal declaración ya que para nadie era un secreto que él rey de los siete reinos quería ver a todos los Targaryen muertos, sin embargo Ned quería pensar por un momento que todo se trataba de un muy mal entendido.


	2. Capítulo # 2

-¿Estás totalmente seguro? -Ned guardaba aún la esperanza de que su amigo de crianza tuviese algo del honor de aquellos tiempos.  
-Sí Ned, nunca he confiado en él a pesar de nuestro pacto de no agresión, por lo que tengo ojos y oídos en Desembarco del Rey, tu amigo el Rey de los siete reinos esta pensando en mandar nuestro acuerdo al trasto y terminar con el último Targaryen que queda en poniente. -Al decir estas últimas palabras compartió una mirada llena de significado con Ned.  
-Es verdad Lord Stark, yo mismo estoy al frente de los informantes en Desembarco del Rey y esta más que confirmada la decisión del Rey sobre mandar a ejecutar a Visenya.  
-¿qué edad tiene? -Preguntó Lady Catelyn  
-20 mi señora.  
-Es tan joven -Se dijo a sí misma lamentando el hecho de que estuviese en peligro de muerte.  
-Si lo es, y no permitiré que Baratheon me arrebate lo único que me queda de mi buen hermano Daeron.  
-¿Piensas empezar una guerra? -Preguntó Ned con gran preocupación.  
-La guerra la empezó él cuando asesinó a gente inocente solo por su apellido.  
Al decir esto Ned Stark no pudo contradecirlo, Robert había matado a gente inocente en su sed de odio y venganza mal infundados hacía el príncipe Rhaegar.  
-Pero creo haber encontrado una solución más pacífica al asunto, pero para ello necesito de su ayuda y la del norte claro esta.  
-¿Qué tienes en mente Monfort? -Lord Stark estaba cada vez más intrigado por el asunto.  
-Una alianza matrimonial, entre mi sobrina y tu hijo mayor. -Lord Velaryon dijo estas palabras despacio dándoles tiempo para asimilar sus palabras.  
-Se que es arriesgado para ustedes, pero confío en que tu amistad con Baratheon no permitirá que la lastime, además se convertiría en unos años en la señora de Invernalia, por lo que no reclamaría el Trono de Hierro.  
Ned, nuestra amistad no ha sido muy fuerte, pero nuestros caminos se encontraron en difíciles circunstancias y el dolor de la pérdida fue un sentimiento compartido en aquellos días, sin embargo sentí y sigo sintiendo mucho respeto por ti y por tus nobles principios. Separarme de mi sobrina es algo que no quisiese hacer nunca, pero si debo hacerlo para mantenerla viva lo haré, igualmente sé que para tu familia y tu gente representaría un riesgo y si no deseas permitirlo quiero que sepas que no guardaré ningún rencor contigo o tu familia, simplemente tengo que intentarlo. Lo correcto hubiese sido desposarla con Jon pero dado que es un Snow levantaria sospechas así que te pido que consideres el casarla con tu hijo mayor Robb.  
-Monford yo también siento mucho respeto por ti, eres un gran señor y te considero un gran amigo. Pero antes de darte una respuesta, como bien dijiste representa un riesgo para nuestro pueblo y quisiera la opinión de Robb en el asunto ya que sería él quien deberá protegerla más que todos.  
-Por supuesto Ned habla con tu familia y piensalo bien; creo que tomaré el descanso que me ofreciste y esta noche me gustaría una respuesta ya que sabes que el tiempo no es mi amigo, si decides aceptar mandaré a traer a mi sobrina inmediatamente y si por el contrario decides negarte mañana mismo partiré, debo proteger a Visenya.  
-¿Quién la protege mientras estás aquí? -Lady Stark estaba muy preocupada por la joven que aún no conocía pero que bien podría ser una hija en el futuro.  
-Mis dos hijos mayores Aethon y Lucaerys y el esposo de mi hermana menor Baelor Celtigar. Esta en buenas manos pero no me siento bien estando tan lejos en estos momentos.  
-Claro, lo entiendo buen amigo, descansa y ya nos veremos para cenar.  
-Ned, mi señora -Con una inclinación de de cabeza él señor de Marcaderiva y Maekor salieron del despacho rumbo a sus habitaciones a descansar.  
-¿Porqué es más apropiado que casé a su sobrina con Jon Eddar?  
Todos los colores del rostro de Lord Stark se esfumaron por arte de magia, su boca se quedó seca de repente y sus piernas parecían no existir más. Pero tomó la decisión de que era el momento para contarle la verdad, tiempos oscuros se avecinaban y necesitaba que su familia estuviese unida, el invierno se acerca y sólo la manada prevalece el lobo solitario muere.  
-Te diré la verdad sobre Jon, no te había contado nada de ello porque le hice una promesa a mi hermana en su lecho de muerte y no podía permitir que nadie supiese la verdad. Al pasar de los años te conocí y confíe en ti con mi vida, pero creí que lo mejor era mantener el secreto para no ponerle en riesgo.  
Jon no es mi hijo, es mi sobrino, hijo de Lyanna y el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen, si Robert se entera de ello le matará y tengo el mismo sentimiento de Montfort, Jon es lo único que me queda de mi hermana y no puedo ponerle en riesgo.  
-Es producto de la violación y la tortura a la que tu hermana fue sometida -A pesar de que una parte de ella estaba aliviada y feliz de saber que su esposo no le había faltado, no podía entender como podía quererle tanto siendo el resultado de un acto tan atroz.  
-Toda esa historia es una vil mentira Cat, Robert lo inventó todo, Lyanna le había dejado una nota diciéndole que no le amaba y que se iría con el príncipe Targaryen que era a quien ella realmente amaba y que él la amaba de vuelta. Lyanna me contó aquello en su lecho de muerte, ella no murió debido a las violaciones como Robert dijo, sino que murió en el parto de su hijo, Aegon le nombró, pero se lo cambié por Jon para protegerle.  
Por eso sería más adecuado que ambos se casaran, ya que son primos y además los Targaryen y los Velaryon se han casado entre ellos por generaciones.  
-¿Por qué Lord Velaryon sabía sobre Jon?  
-Porque Maekor su hombre de confianza me ayudó a sacar al bebé de Dorne para que Robert no se diese cuenta.  
-No puedo negar que me duele que no hayas confiado en mí, pero lo entiendo Ned de verdad, además estoy sumamente agradecida de saber que no me faltaste. -Al decir aquello corrió a sus brazos y se besaron con un amor infinito.  
-¿Qué piensas Cat, sobre casar a nuestro hijo con la sobrina de Montfort?  
-Creo que será peligroso, pero igual que Lord Velaryon creo que tu amistad con Robert le detendrá de hacerle daño alguno, y honestamente Ned si podemos salvar a esa niña de una muerte prematura hagámoslo, y como dijo, al ser la señora de Invernalia no reclamará el Trono de Hierro……..Oh por los Dioses Ned Jon…...Jon es el verdadero heredero. -Cat no daba crédito a las palabras que salían de su boca.  
-Nadie puede saberlo Cat, nadie, si Robert quiere matar a Visenya por ser una Targaryen sin ser la heredera directa, donde sepa que Jon no sólo es un Targaryen sino también el heredero directo del trono arrasaría con el norte entero Cat. No le importará nada Cat, nada.  
-Mis labios estarán sellados hasta la muerte Ned…..Pero Dioses como he tratado de mal ese pobre muchacho Ned debiste habérmelo dicho.  
-Tranquila Cat, tenías tus razones, ahora puedes cambiar tu trato con él antes de que se vaya a la guardia de la noche.  
-¿La guardia de la noche?  
-Sí, me ha estado rogando mi permiso y creo que le dejaré ir.  
-Oh Ned es por mi, ¿cierto? no, no le dejes ir, es un chico que tiene la vida entera por delante no dejes que se vaya al muro hablaré con él, ya verás.  
-Como quieras mi amor.  
-Vamos debemos hablar con Robb.   
-Vamos.  
Los chicos Stark estaban en el comedor familiar charlando sobre los acontecimientos del día.  
-Robb hijo necesitamos hablar contigo en privado. -Los señores de Invernalia tenían sus rasgos serios y se podría decir que hasta preocupados.  
-Por su puesto padre ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Ven vamos al estudio allí hablaremos.  
-¿Qué es? padre, madre se ven preocupados.  
-No es grave hijo, pero si serio, debes pensar muy bien lo que te voy a preguntar. -Eddard Stark estaba totalmente serio y concentrado en lo que decía, Cat por su parte miraba profundamente a su hijo para tratar de leer todas sus expresiones.  
-¿Tiene que ver con la visita de Lord Velaryon?  
-Sí hijo así es. Lord Velaryon nos ha propuesto un matrimonio entre su sobrina Visenya y tu.  
-¿Casarme? ¿Cuándo? -Robb estaba asombrado, pues nunca se imaginó tal escenario, pero no reflejaba ningún sentimiento negativo hacia la propuesta.  
-Si aceptas hijo, será inmediatamente, mañana mismo mandarán traer a Visenya y apenas llegue se realizaría la boda….Sin vuelta atrás. Si aceptas no hay manera de retractarse.  
-Lo entiendo padre, pero ¿porque tanta prisa? -Aunque la perspectiva de casarse con una hermosa chica Valyria no le desagradaba para nada, no entendía porqué todo debía ser tan apresurado, no podrían ni conocerse primero.  
-Ese es el gran dilema hijo, y antes de que me des cualquier respuesta debes conocer las razones tras la propuesta y pensar si deseas ser parte de ello o no. -Robb escuchaba con atención a su padre y escudriñaba el rostro de su madre que se miraba apacible.  
-El nombre completo de la chica es Visenya Velaryon Targaryen -Robb abrió sus ojos frente a esta nueva información, ya que sabía la suerte que habían corrido los Targaryen a manos del Rey.  
Según los informantes de Lord Velaryon, el rey ha decidido empezar a planear el asesinato de Visenya ya que teme que ella reclame el Trono de Hierro. Es por ello que Lord Velaryon ha pensado que una boda entre ustedes dos podría mantenerla a salvo, esperando que Robert detenga sus planes al saber que ella se ha casado con uno de mis hijos, y además ella se convertiría eventualmente en la señora de Invernalia renunciando así a reclamar el Trono de Hierro. Como puedes ver hijo es un tema muy delicado, nada es seguro, nos mueve la esperanza de que Robert vea las cosas de dicha manera, pero bien podría no hacerlo y querer seguir con los planes de asesinarla después de convertirse en tu esposa. Tu deber como esposo sería protegerla, incluso si ello significa ir a una guerra; No me contestes ahora hijo piénsalo por un momento pero necesitaré tu respuesta antes de la cena, Lord Velaryon necesita saber si manda traer a Visenya o por el contrario marchar inmediatamente para tratar de protegerla incluso si ello significase una guerra con el Rey.  
-Lo pensaré como me sugieres padre, pero antes quisiera saber ustedes dos que posición tienen al respecto, aceptarían la unión ó no. -Robb ya sabía que aceptaría pero quería estar seguro de que sus padres le apoyarían y le bendecirian su matrimonio.  
-Será tu decisión hijo, pero si aceptas cuentas con nuestra bendición y si por el contrario lo rechazas buscaremos otra esposa adecuada para ti hijo, queremos que seas feliz. -Sus padres estaban muy seguros y firmes en sus posiciones lo que le dio tranquilidad a Robb.  
-¿Qué edad tiene? - Preguntó Robb   
-20 hijo, es solo 3 años mayor que tú -Su madre le respondió con una gran sonrisa.  
Él joven Stark salió a paso lento del estudio de su padre dándole vuelta a toda la información que sus padres le habían dado, casarse definitivamente no estaba en su radar por el momento, aunque sabía que eventualmente ocurriría, la perspectiva de casarse en sólo dos meses que duraba el viaje desde Marcaderiva hasta Invernalia le asustó un poco, sobre todo por el hecho no que no sabrían prácticamente nada el uno del otro, pero para ser honesto consigo mismo una vez planteado el matrimonio con la chica Velaryon no se podía imaginar a sí mismo casándose con alguien más, era extraño dado que ni siquiera le conocía todavía. Y por otro lado no podía quedarse de manos cruzadas sabiendo que la vida de la chica corría grave peligro y que él podría protegerla.  
Se dirigió al patio de entrenamiento donde seguramente estarían Jon y Theon queriendo compartir con ellos la información que tenía.  
-Hey Robb te metiste en problemas o ¿qué? -A Theon le gustaba verlos en problemas por que decía que era diversión gratuita.  
-No, esta vez no Theon lamento desilusionarte -Dije sonriéndole y dándole una palmada en la espalda.  
-Entonces que ocurre Robb te ves pensativo -Jon siempre lo había entendido a las mil maravillas.  
-Así es hermano, como siempre acertaste -Le dediqué una sonrisa de las que solo tenía para mi hermano favorito.  
-Vengan tomemos asiento necesito hablar con los dos -Se sentaron en una rústica mesa de madera auxiliar.  
-Lord Velaryon ha pedido una alianza matrimonial entre su sobrina y yo. -Los dos muchachos compartieron una mirada asombrados pero no interrumpieron el relato de Robb.  
-Es la hija de su hermano fallecido y la madre era una Targaryen, la han mantenido segura estos años pero al parecer el Rey Robert planea asesinarla por miedo a que reclame el Trono de Hierro, así que piensan que casarla conmigo la mantendrá más segura.  
-Bueno tiene sentido, el Rey Robert y tu padre son muy buenos amigos y además se convertiría en la próxima señora de Invernalia y estaría muy lejos del trono para reclamarlo -Theon como siempre era un joven muy inteligente, acertaba generalmente en todas sus suposiciones y estratagemas.  
-Y ¿qué piensas hacer? Robb, si el rey no ve las cosas así deberás ir a una guerra para protegerla.  
-Eso también es cierto -Apuntó Theon comiéndose una manzana.  
-Aceptaré casarme con ella y esperaremos que el Rey vea las cosas de esa manera, sino pues la defenderé como sea necesario. -Robb estaba más que decidido, en momentos así se podía apreciar al futuro señor de Invernalia.  
-La protegeremos Robb, una vez sea tu esposa será como nuestra hermana. -Theon podría ser un dolor de cabeza a veces pero era un tipo leal y un buen hermano.  
-¿Cómo se llama? -Preguntó Jon  
-Visenya -Robb no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa al pronunciar su nombre.  
-Visenya Velaryon Targaryen -Vaya esposa que te conseguiste he Stark -Theon aligeró un poco el ambiente bromeando.  
-Y ¿cuándo será la boda?   
-Apenas llegue, asi que supongo que en poco más de dos meses.  
-Esto hay que celebrarlo, venga una lucha -Robb y Jon sonrieron por el entusiasmo de Theon y tomaron sus espadas para la lucha de "celebración"  
La noche llego y ya estaba todo preparado para la cena el momento había llegado era hora de saber la decisión de Robb sobre el matrimonio.  
-Hola hijo espero me tengas ya una respuesta -Eddard Stark escrutaba los ojos azules de su hijo viendo en ellos una gran determinación lo que lo tranquilizó, ya que cual fuese su respuesta esta seguro de ella.  
-Aceptaré padre, me cansaré con Visenya Velaryon.  
-Eres un muchacho valiente hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti -Eddard le palmeteo la espalda a su hijo y le sonrió, Lady Catelyn abrazó a su hijo con ojos llorosos y una gran sonrisa.  
-No puedo creer que mi hijo se casará, estoy segura de que será una buena muchacha.   
-Bien vamos a tomar asiento, Lord Velaryon esta por llegar -Dijo Ned señalando el gran comedor.  
-¿Dónde esta Jon? -Preguntó Catelyn  
-Afuera como lo has supuesto madre -La voz de Robb se agrió un poco ya que odiaba como su madre trataba a Jon, él no tenía la culpa de las faltas de su padre.  
Lady catelyn salió a paso apresurado en busca de Jon, le encontró sentado en una cerca junto al campo de entrenamiento.  
-Jon ven aquí -La voz de Catelyn era suave y delicada queriendo así borrar un poco el dolor que le había causado al pobre chico, si tan solo Ned le hubiese dicho la verdad cuando lo trajo, ella lo hubiese criado como a uno de sus hijos.  
-Lady Stark, no estaba incomodando a nadie desde aquí pero si quiere me iré más lejos -Jon habló con sumo respeto como siempre lo había hecho y empezó a retirarse lentamente.  
-No Jon espera, no es eso hijo -Al decir la palabra hijo los ojos de Jon casi salen de sus cuencas y quedó totalmente inmóvil.  
-Jon quiero hablar contigo, quiero pedirte perdón por la manera en que te he tratado, yo sólo estaba muy dolida y quería, no, necesitaba descargar mi furia con alguien y lo hice contigo y no fue justo. Ven entra al comedor eres un Stark, eres parte de la familia y tu hermano te necesita a su lado en esta importante etapa de su vida.  
-Lady Stark yo…..yo no sé que decir…...yo.  
-Para empezar aceptar mis disculpas y tomar el lugar que te corresponde en la familia, y luego renunciar a esa absurda idea de marcharte al muro, nada de eso, eres muy joven y encontraremos una buena y hermosa esposa para ti, después de que tomes el apellido Stark así tus hijos no serán bastardos.  
Jon seguía sin pronunciar palabra, sentía que toda esa charla era bastante irreal. Catelyn se acercó a él y le abrazo fuerte, y le dio un beso en la frente.  
-Permíteme ser la madre que nunca has tenido y que yo debí ser hace mucho tiempo.  
-Lady Catelyn yo, esto, ¿qué esta pasando?  
-Pasa que estoy sumamente arrepentida por cómo te he tratado Jon, ¿crees que algún día podrías perdonarme?  
-Por supuesto Lady Stark, es sólo que estoy algo sorprendido por todo esto.  
-Claro Jon no espero que olvides todo de un momento a otro, con él tiempo iremos trabajando en ello, ahora ven vamos a celebrar el compromiso de tu hermano.  
Jon sólo pudo sonreírle y aceptar su invitación al gran comedor.

-Fue un descanso reconfortante Ned, lo necesitaba después del viaje.  
-Me alegra oírlo Monford, hemos preparado una cena especial para ti y tus hombres.  
-Gracias eres muy amable Ned.  
-Lord Velaryon ¿ha podido descansar bien?  
-Perfectamente joven Stark, Invernalia es realmente agradable.  
-Me alegra oírlo.  
-Ya tenemos una respuesta para ti Monfort. Robb ha aceptado desposar a tu sobrina, nuestras familias se unirán, y puedes estar seguro de que Visenya estará segura aquí.  
-Gracias Ned……………. Muchacho muchas gracias por brindarle a Visenya una nueva família, mandaré un cuervo inmediatamente a Marcaderiva para que zarpe cuanto antes.  
-Es todo un honor para mi el desposar a una joven de tan noble cuna. Le prometo que si es el caso daré mi vida por ella sin objeción alguna -Ned estaba sumamente orgulloso de su hijo en aquellos momentos.  
-No he podido escoger un mejor esposo para Visenya que tu, seras un gran señor del norte muchacho.  
-Maravilloso, ahora ven cenemos y celebremos esta nueva unión.   
En aquella cena se encontraban los representantes de algunas casas del norte y una vez terminada la cena Ned se levantó para hacer un brindis y dar a conocer la noticia.  
-Quiero hacer un brindis por la unión de dos grandes y buenas familias, los Velaryon y los Stark. Mi hijo mayor Robb se casará con la sobrina de Lord Monford Velaryon, Visenya. Uniendo así nuestras casas en una sola hermandad.  
-Al terminar el gran comedor estalló en vítores y aplausos.


End file.
